1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to panel displays and, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat-panel display monitors, such as liquid crystal display monitors, offer advantages over cathode ray tube displays, such as reduced size and weight, and better image quality. A viewing angle and height of a display screen of the flat-panel display monitor can be adjusted without moving a support stand of the flat-panel display monitor because of its light weight and thin profile.
A commonly used support stand includes a rotatable bracket fixed to the display screen, a support structure having a first end and a second end opposite to the first end, two hinge assemblies, and a base member. The hinge assemblies rotatably connect the first end of the support structure and the rotatable bracket. The base member is connected to the second end of the support structure.
However, in such an arrangement, the two hinge assemblies are separated from each other, and are not aligned along a common axis in assembly. Even if the hinge assemblies are initially aligned along the common axis, they can easily deviate therefrom after repeated adjustments of the viewing angle. If the two hinge assemblies are misaligned, the display screen is skewed to one side. Since the two hinge assemblies are separated from each other, the combined mechanical strength thereof is lacking, such that the arrangement cannot be adapted to be used with larger display screens.
What is needed, therefore, is a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor that overcomes the limitations described.